Warriors High School
by Silvershadow200
Summary: What if the Warriors characters were human and went to high school? How will they cope with all the drama? Note: I didn't do a high school with actual cats because I thought that that would be too weird, and there would be a lot of things to consider - like what classes would they take, etc? So if that's what you were looking for: Sorry! But check my story out!
1. Chapter 1: Hazeltail's Tour

Hazeltail

A Tour of the School

Hello there! Welcome to the Warriors Schools. My name's Hazeltail, and I've been at boarding school since I was five. My mom, Daisy, used to live on a farm as a farmhand. She fell in love with the farmer's son, and they had me and my brothers Berrynose and Mousewhisker. Once their kids were born, the farmer's son moved into the city and refused to have anything to do with my mom.

So she took us to a friendly neighborhood, at the intersection of Thunder Street and Shadow Lane. Another couple, Cloudtail and Brightheart, took us in. I'm a close friend of their granddaughters, Ivypool and Dovewing.

Now, mom is a teacher at Warriors Elementary, and pretty much everyone has gotten used to us being here. Mom even married someone from our neighborhood. His name is Spiderleg, and they had two kids, Rosepetal and Toadstep. We're not so sure of Spiderleg is the right match for Daisy, but our half-siblings are nice enough.

Disaster struck when we were attacked by a mountain lion, and mom got so scared that she took us back to the old farm. WE didn't want to go, but Mom kept us there for a year before our leader, Bramblestar, finally convinced her to let us go back – just in time for eighth grade. Everybody doubted our loyalty – as if we would ever betray them! – but I think things have gone back to normal now.

I should probably explain the whole neighborhoods thing. Four big neighborhoods are in our school district - Thunder, River, Shadow, and Wind. Each one is very territorial and the inhabitants are fiercely loyal to their own kind. Each neighborhood is almost like a mini city. We have a sort of "leader" who guides us, especially when other neighborhoods try to expand and infringe on our "territory."

Our leader is Bramblestar - he's quite old, but he's very reasonable and very kind, and I can't say the same about some of the other leaders. They don't approve of our decision to accept so many people from outside, like my family. But I'll show them that just because I'm not Thunder-born doesn't mean I'm not strong enough or smart enough to be here.

Now, for school - the neighborhood founders - Thunder, Wind, River, and Shadow - built the Warriors Schools for us, in the 1980s. They are the four principals of our school. You'd think that they'd be so old that they can't even do anything, but it's a bit surprising how competent they are. Of course, sometimes, their age does show…. But that's a story for another time.

Pretty much all of the kids from the four neighborhoods go to the Warriors Schools, from kindergarten to twelfth grade. People leave every now and then, and we have some transfers from other schools, but mostly the student body stays the same.

The first principal, Rock, tried to integrate us and forced the Thunder, Wind, River, and Shadow kids to share dorms and all that. But soon, there was so much fighting that nobody could even learn. Eventually, the school compromised and said that we had to take classes with kids of other neighborhoods, but we could room within our own neighborhood.

I like that, I guess. I have a few friends from other neighborhoods, but I'm telling you, sharing a room with a kid from another neighborhood would be impossible.

Another thing – about dating and marriage and stuff. Pretty much everyone marries inside their own neighborhood. Some people marry across neighborhoods, which is allowed, but many people don't like it. What? Do _I_ like anybody from any of the neighborhoods? Not telling! Nope!

Look! Poke your head in there - you smell that? That's the art room. We're making clay sculptures this week. My art teacher is a guy from River. His name is Crookedstar.

Oh, that's the dance room. Isn't it shiny? That's cuz all the kids who go to detention have to clean it! Bahahaha just kidding! No, we have the best staff; that's why it's so clean. Oh! Hi Littlecloud! Sorry, I didn't notice you there. I promise, I'll clean up the cleaning liquid. But I have to show these guys around the school.

Nonononono! Don't go in there. You hear that? That's Oakheart. He's ranting and raving about something right now - you wouldn't want to disturb him. He's the acting teacher.

Oh, this is Nightcloud's room. She's one of the English teachers. Hey, what did I get on my last essay...?

Sorry, forgot you were there for a minute. This essay was hard, you know! Let's move on.

There's the quad. Smell that green grass? I love it. But the place I love the most is that line of trees over there. It's so nice to sit under the trees and do homework or chill with your friends. Oh, you'd rather stay here? Well, you'd fit in well with the Wind kids.

Wow, it's noon already, and that means lunch! I gotta go - go to Thunder's office and sign out, and then you can leave. Hope you enjoyed your visit!


	2. Chapter 2: Dustpelt's Diner

**Thanks so much for reviewing! I will check out your stories, Silver's Fang, and thanks for the feedback!**

* * *

Hazeltail

I slide down the railing, not heeding the angry glances of other students as I go whizzing past. But I just laugh it off and slide down the next banister. Don't get me wrong, I'm no rebel, but once you've had to deal with an entire student body whispering about how you don't belong, a few angry glances don't really stop you anymore.

Going into Warriors High and not being born in one of the four neighborhoods was not an easy task. Of course, my neighborhood accepted me, but the other three wouldn' school, the Shadow, River, and Wind kids always picked on me, and some kids from Thunder did too. I proved myself though, and I outdid all of them.

Now, I'm captain of the soccer and dance teams, and I'm taking Advanced English, which is normally for tenth graders. Serves them right for talking crap about me behind my back - now I'm kicking butt.

Over time, people began to trust me and my siblings, but only a few people have stayed true to me from the beginning, including my closest friends, Hollyleaf and Honeyfern. They're with me now, sliding down the banister with me. Honeyfern squeals and grips my hand, her caramel-colored curls blowing around her face, as we go around a bend. On my other side, Hollyleaf is calm, chin lifted and eyes closed against the rushing wind around us.

We slide down the final railing and Hollyleaf stumbles and loses her balance, sending all of us falling into a silly, laughing heap. Older students sidestep our heap and give us pointed looks until we finally get up, dusting ourselves off.

"Wow," says Hollyleaf, straightening her headband. "That was awesome." I almost forgot that this was her first time sliding with me and Honeyfern. Hollyleaf is always calm in the face of fear, never letting on that she's afraid.

I admire her, but I also like Honeyfern's openness, whether it's about her fears or whatever.

Breathless, we sit at the foot of the stairs, still laughing. I look from Honeyfern's bright blue eyes to Hollyleaf's lucid green ones and picture my own dark eyes, like black coffee. We are a group of three girls who are completely different but complement each other perfectly, and I feel a rush of gratitude for these two amazing people. I take a mental snapshot of this moment, capturing the pure essence of our crazy friendship.

"Hey Hazeltail," says Honeyfern. "Do you have any homework left?" Her eyes are sparkling - she has a plan for tonight, I'm sure.

"No," I reply. "Well, I just have to read one more chapter of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ and then I'm done."

"Great!" cries Honeyfern, attracting glances from the crowded stairway. It's Sunday, yet the halls are still crowded. Unfazed by the attention, Honeyfern explains her idea to us in a hushed, gleeful voice. "I invited a bunch of the boys to come with our group to Dustpelt's Diner."

My heartbeat quickens - Honeyfern's good with boys, flirting, and just talking to them really, but I often find myself tongue-tied. What _are_ you supposed to do when a boy just whips out his phone and starts playing Clash of Clans anyway?

Hollyleaf doesn't look uncomfortable, but I can tell by the way she brushes her bangs out of her face that she's a bit nervous as well. I slip my hand into hers and she squeezes it, offering me comfort.

"Come _on_ guys," Honeyfern pleads. "It'll be fun! Cinderheart and Lionblaze will be there, and Dovewing and Bumblestripe - "

"So she's actually settled on Bumblestripe this time. For good. She's not going back to Tigerheart," Hollyleaf interrupts. Her tone is still calm, but firm, and with a slight hint of sarcasm, as if she doesn't believe that Dovewing isn't going to switch back to her old crush. I can't blame her. Dovewing's been oscillating between the two boys for the last two months, dating first one, then the other.

"Hopefully," Honeyfern sighs. "We don't need anymore drama. There'll also be Breezepelt and Ivypool and Jayfeather and Poppyfrost and Icecloud and… what's her brother's name?"

"Foxleap?" I ask, trying to ignore the way my heart skips when I say his name. Foxleap… whenever I think of him, I picture his goofy grin and his mischievous, brown eyes. And I remember how kind he was, even when most people thought of me as an outsider. He and his best friend, Breezepelt, defended me when Thornclaw and Blossomfall bullied me… Still, he's just one of my classmates, and I find it hard to believe that he would feel the same way about me. Sigh…

"Earth to Hazeltail…?" asks Honeyfern, jokingly waving her hand in front of my eyes.

"Oh! Sorry," I say. Shit. Soon, I'll be just as moony as Honeyfern. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but she never shuts up about her boyfriend, Berrynose. "I was just distracted."

Honeyfern shrugs, but Hollyleaf is studying me with those green eyes. She knows that something is on my mind - Hollyleaf is extremely perceptive. I look away, feeling my cheeks redden. I'm not ready to tell her, not just yet.

"So are you guys in?" Honeyfern presses us, widening her eyes.

"Puppy-dog eyes aren't going to help," Hollyleaf teases, "but of course we'll come. Right?" she asks me. I nod, and my stomach squirms slightly. _Stop being so scared_ , I scold myself. _They're boys. They're just as human as you are_. So I push my misgivings away and follow Honeyfern down the hall to get ready.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinnertime (Almost)

Hollyleaf

I'm a bit nervous about going out to eat with the boys, but not too nervous. Hazeltail looks like she's ready to jump out of her skin, though. That's unusual - I mean, we've done this before. I shrug - Hazeltail does have mood swings sometimes, if I do say so myself. Still, I give Hazeltail some time for herself. Everybody needs some alone time (except for maybe Honeyfern) sometimes.

 _Pop_. _Pop._

Hazeltail's chewing grape-flavored gum, and I swear, if she pops another bubble, I'm going to go insane.

I sit down next to her - maybe I can figure out what's wrong. Hazeltail doesn't look at me, which is the first sign that she's not okay.

I narrow my green eyes and squint at her. Her normally wavy, chestnut hair has become silky, spiral curls that bounce around her face. She looks up at me and then looks down at her iPhone again, and I can see that she has mascara on. Hazeltail neverwears makeup and _never_ touches her hair. Sometimes, she doesn't wash it for a week, and that drives Honeyfern crazy. Hmm...

Something's up, and I bet it's a boy. Who are we going with again? Bumblestripe, Lionblaze, and Berrynose all have girlfriends, I seriously doubt she has anything going on with Toadstep or Breezepelt, but then there's Foxleap - It's gotta be him!

"Hazeltail, is something… going on?" I ask her. She shrugs, still not making eye contact. "Look, if there's something - or someone - on your mind, you've gotta tell us," I say, even though Honeyfern is still plucking her eyebrows in the bathroom and will be of no help right now.

Hazeltail sighs, and looks up at me. "Fine," she growls. "It's…." her voice lowers. "Foxleap," she whispers. "I've had a crush on him for a while, but I don't think he likes me back. Have you seen the way Briarlight, Blossomfall, and Rosepetal look at him in class?" I nod mutely. Foxleap has plenty of girls drooling over him.

"Don't worry, Hazeltail," I tell my friend. I don't want her to get depressed over a boy, just like Honeyfern was. "If you talk to him tonight, I'm sure he'll notice you." Hazeltail nods, but she doesn't look convinced.

Hazeltail's self-image has improved a lot since when she transferred back to Warriors Middle School last year, but she's still not so sure people like her. I mean, come on, most of them love her.

Honeyfern stalks out of the bathroom, wearing a floor-length dress and muttering about her hopeless straightening iron, all while applying one of her (many) tubes of Revlon lipstick. She's already done a fabulous smoky eye and put on a pair of dangly earrings. She looks stunning, but for a simple dinner/snack at Dustpelt's Diner?

I think it might be a bit much, and I'm about to tell her so when there's a knock on our door. It's Icecloud, Ivypool, Dovewing, and Cinderheart.

"Where's Poppyfrost?" demands Honeyfern. Poppyfrost is Honeyfern's sister. "I've seen the way she looks at Berrynose, and if she's with him - " Honeyfern slams down the tube of lipstick. I'm pretty sure I just heard a crack, but knowing Honeyfern, she probably has another tube of the same shade, so it's all okay.

"Uhm…." says Icecloud, twisting her white-blonde hair around her pointer finger. "I dunno. I think she's in the library…?" She looks at Cinderheart, Dovewing, and Ivypool for confirmation, but the three girls just shrug.

Honeyfern sighs and stalks back into the bathroom, tossing hairbrushes, clips, and towels to the floor, in search of yet another accessory. Dovewing cringes when she hears a loud clang - she has extremely sensitive hearing because she injured her ear when she was younger, and the surgeons who reconstructed it did a bit too good of a job. It's helpful sometimes, but I don't envy her now.

"Whatever," says Honeyfern, who is slightly calmer but still flustered. "We'll pick her up on the way. And if she even looks at Berrynose, one of you hit her on the head with a frying pan." Icecloud looks at me, and we both suppress giggles. Honeyfern's a bit dramatic sometimes.

Still, I cross my fingers, hoping that Poppyfrost is smart enough to stay far, far away from Berrynose.

Honeyfern

I'm in a bit of a bad mood right now, because my sister, Poppyfrost, seems to be going after my boyfriend. And I really don't want to fight with her - she's my sister. Hell, we've been through so much together, and now that we've finally made amends, I don't want to break down our sisterly bond.

Hollyleaf's telling me to stop being so dramatic. I'm not that dramatic; I just want to avert a disaster, I guess.

We finally arrive at Dustpelt's Diner, and the boys are already waiting outside. Oops. I guess my hair took a little too much time. But a girl's gotta do what she's gotta do, right?

"Hey," someone breathes behind me. It's Poppyfrost. "Sorry I'm late, sis," she pants. "Got held up by old River. He started rambling about his 'good old childhood'" Poppyfrost makes air quotes, and I laugh. River is one of our four principals, and he's the oldest and weirdest. He doesn't do much, in terms of being a principal, but you can be sure that he makes school really interesting.

"Honeyfern!" calls a deep voice. It's Berrynose. Waving to Poppyfrost, I go to him and lean my head on his shoulder. He kisses my cheek. "Hey, good-looking. Thought you weren't gonna come."

"Of course I would come," I protest. "Anything to be with you." He chuckles and pulls me closer.

"Guys, we're in public so please don't start making out," says Icecloud sarcastically. She's standing with her brother and his friends, Breezepelt and Toadstep. I roll my eyes at her and she sticks her tongue out back. Ah, friends.

We go into the restaurant, and Dustpelt himself seats us.

"Hey dad," says Foxleap. "Do we get, like, a discount cuz I'm your son?" It's a running joke between the two of them. Dustpelt chuckles and shakes his head.

"But father!" protests Foxleap, drawing himself up to his full height and puffing his chest out. "Do you not value our loving bond?" Everybody laughs.

"No, I don't," Dustpelt jokes. "Now get in there before I charge you extra." Foxleap lets out a high-pitched squeal and then scoots into the restaurant. We sit at a big, round table. Berrynose sits down next to Lionblaze and Cinderheart. I'm about to sit next to him, when Poppyfrost nudges me aside and plops down in that seat instead.

"Hey Berry," she says, smiling at him. Berrynose looks questioningly at me, but I look away.

I feel my cheeks go scarlet. Still refusing to make eye contact with either of them, I sit in the seat next to Poppyfrost, seething.

What was that about sisterly bonds again?

 **Sorry if my spacing isn't that good.. I'm still working on it! Also, who should Dovewing stay with - Bumblestripe, Tigerheart, or someone else? Please review and tell me. And what about Ivypool? Right now, the options are IvyXToad, IvyXBreeze, or even IvyXTiger.**

 **Please review and follow and fave or... ok I'm bad at advertising I know. But yeah.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ivypool's Feelings

Ivypool

I'm so bored, waiting for Dustpelt to come with the menus and our drinks. I check my phone - no texts, notifications, or anything to keep me busy. Ferncloud rushes over with a tray full of drinks.

"Sorry," she apologizes. "We're having a busy night." The place is packed with Warriors High School kids. I take my coke gratefully and sip the ice-cold drink.

 _Ding._

I pick up my phone. It's a text from Breezepelt, who is sitting at another table with Foxleap, Icecloud, Toadstep, and Hazeltail. I look over at him, and for a moment, his piercing green eyes meet my blue ones, and then he mouthes "Text me back I'm bored." Looking around to see if anyone has seen our exchange, I pick up my phone, and then I stop when I see Heathertail. The pretty, athletic girl from Wind is glaring at Foxleap and Hazeltail, her lavender eyes narrowed and her full lips twisted into a sneer.

What does she want with them? Is she _jealous?_ I seriously can't imagine Heathertail being jealous of anyone. She's smart, pretty, popular, and the boys at her table aren't even eating - they're just trying to get her to talk to them. She sees me, snorts, flips her hair, and turns back to Furzepelt and Harespring, who are undoubtedly gossiping.

Uncomfortable, I run a hand through my hair. I don't like the way she glowered at them. Nobody messes with my friends, especially not when I'm around.

 _Ding._ And then again. _Ding._

I focus on my phone again and read the texts.

 _Hey I'm so bored rn_

 _Ivy? I know ur there._

 _Text me back lol i'm so hungry_

I text him back, my thumbs flying over the keyboard.

 _Lol same. Looks like everyone else is too._

The response comes immediately.

 _Icecloud's poking Toadstep with her straw until he tells her who he likes XD_

 _LOL! Looks like somebody's eager ;)_

 _Yeah lol._ he types back. And then, _Hey when did u dye your hair it looks cool_

I raise my eyebrows - he actually noticed! Dovewing and I both had black hair, until Dovewing went to a salon and dyed hers an icy pink. When I saw how cool it looked, I decided to dye the ends of my hair a teal color that matches my eyes. I wanted mine to be different from Dovewing's. I wanted to show anybody who thinks I can't hold my own that I'm not just Dovewing's twin sister anymore.

And so far, it seems to be working.

 _Thanks :)_ I type back.

"Excuse me," somebody says behind me. I turn around and see Stormfur, his sister Feathertail, and his girlfriend, Brook.

"Oh! Sorry,' I reply, caught off guard. I try to scoot my chair in, but it doesn't move. "Wha-" I scoot harder this time, but it still doesn't move.

"Looks like your chair is glued to the ground," Brook points out sympathetically. She stares pointedly at Toadstep and Foxleap, the pranking duo. They're known across school for pulling of the most daring (and annoying) pranks on unsuspecting students and teachers. Dustpelt finally appears with the menus, drops them on the table, and then rushes over to us.

"May I help you?" he asks. When he sees that the chair has most definitely been superglued to the ground, he rounds on Foxleap. "SONNN!" he bellows. There's a crash as Ferncloud drops a plastic tray. Everybody in the diner jumps, and coffee sloshes onto the ground.

"Yes, father?" asks Foxleap, widening his eyes to look innocent. Toadstep smirks, covering his mouth - it was obviously his idea. I narrow my eyes at him. This is pretty awkward, what with Stormfur, Brook, and Feathertail, and the rest of the diner staring at me in amusement.

"Did. you. do. this?" asks Dustpelt. His brown hair is sticking up, and he takes a menacing step towards Foxleap. We all know he wouldn't harm a hair on Foxleap's head, but he still looks pretty scary. Foxleap shakes his head vigorously.

"No, my lord, I would never stoop so low to harass a damsel like that," Foxleap replies. "Father, you do me wrong!" he cries, puffing out his chest when Dustpelt continues to stare at him suspiciously. I'm not even mad anymore - Foxleap's high, blustery voice is too much, and I'm shaking from holding in my laughter. My eyes meet Breezepelt's sparkling green ones, and he grins at me and wiggles his eyebrows. I smile back.

Dustpelt finally relents and walks over to me. "Excuse me, can you move to the other table while we sort out this, ah, problem?" he asks. I nod and walk over to the other table, sliding into the chair next to Breezepelt's. Not on purpose or anything, it was the only seat left.

—

Ivy: What?! Why are you looking at me like that?

Me: *wiggles eyebrows* Breezepelt and Ivypool, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes -

(Ivypool binds and gags me)

Me: mrrffh!

Ivy: As I was saying….

—

"Hey, what are you gonna order?" Breezepelt asks me.

"Well, I dunno, maybe the cheese fries?" I reply. My stomach growls at the thought of greasy french fries dipped in melted, orangey-yellow cheese. My dad's a chef at a fancy restaurant, so I've tried a lot of elegant and delicious foods, but I'm still a sucker for cheese fries.

"Same," says Breezepelt, as if he knows what I'm thinking.

"Do you wanna share a large order?" I ask him. I'm not sure whether he'll accept, but his response will give me a bit of insight into whether he thinks of me as a friend or… something else. Breezepelt hesitates, then nods. We sit back and sip our drinks in companionable silence until Dustpelt comes to take our orders.

Breezepelt

Man, that girl Ivypool. She's so daring and smart, and she's beautiful as well. Still, so many boys have dumped her - I don't get why. Maybe they just couldn't handle her, I don't know. But now she seems like one of those girls who will date boys, get them to soften up, and then dump them just to make them feel the pain that she felt. Trust me, I've met plenty of those girls. My father's old girlfriend, Leafpool, was like that.

I don't know, I hope she likes me. But the chances seem kinda slim, considering the bad experiences she's had with boys. Next to me, Ivypool leans back in her chair, smiles at me, and offer me an earbud.

"I love this song," she says. Hesitantly, I take it, not sure of what I'm going to hear. I'm surprised to hear Bright by Echosmith playing, and I'm even more surprised when I hear Ivypool singing along, her voice just as soft and soulful as the lead singer's.

"Dude," I say, pulling the earbud out of my ear. Ivypool stops the track on her iPhone and looks up at me. "Have you ever thought about going for the talent show?" Ivypool sighs and shakes her head.

"I don't know about singing in front of a crowd," she says. "It just makes me nervous."

"But you're in our show choir! You have to sing and dance in front of a crowd," I protest. It's hard for me to believe that anything would faze her, but I suppose we're all human. Ivypool sighs again.

"Well, going solo is different," she says decisively, brushing her hair across her face. And that's the end of that because Ferncloud comes with our order. The fries come on a big platter with a pot of cheese in the middle.

"Enjoy," says Ferncloud. Her kind, green eyes flit between me and Ivypool, and she smiles knowingly. I duck my head and blush, praying to Starclan that Ivypool didn't notice. Ivypool smiles, then dips a french fry into the gooey cheese. I do the same, and we chew in silent bliss. The french fries are crispy and crunchy on the outside, but mealy and soft on the inside. The cheese is warm and tastes amazing - just the right amount of salt.

Soon, the fries and cheese are gone, and our stomachs are completely full. I try not to think about how much I've eaten tonight and instead focus on Ivypool. She's talking about Dovewing and Bumblestripe, who are sitting at the other table.

"I just don't know…" she trails off. "Dovewing likes both of them too much. She says she's just 'trying them both out' to see who's right for her. But somebody's going to get hurt eventually, and I just don't want her to get herself into a mess."

"True," I say. "Tigerheart has been trying to get her back for the past week. He was really depressed when she dumped him." Ivypool sighs and nods.

"Is everybody done?" asks Honeyfern. She's the de facto leader because it was her idea. "Alright, we need to pay now, so everybody just pay for their own order."

"I'll pay," I say quickly, taking out my credit card. Ivypool opens her mouth to protest, but then she smiles instead.

"Thank you," she says, laying a hand on mine. "I had fun."

"Ivypool?" Icecloud asks. "Come on, I wanna stop at the bubble tea shop before we go back to the dorms." Ivypool gets up, smiles at me again, then leaves.

 _I had fun._ I smile and leave a tip for Ferncloud, then I leave, whistling Bright by Echosmith.

 _—_

Awwww so cute! Anyways, what do you think? Should Cinderheart and Lionblaze stay together? What about Icecloud and Toadstep, and Hazeltail and Foxleap? Most people said IvyXBreeze, so that's what you've got!


	5. Chapter 5: A Couple Weeks Later

**Hey guys, sorry for the irregular updates. Your feedback has been great and constructive over the time. I'm going with IvyXBreeze and DoveXBumble, so sorry if you wanted to see something else. That being said, it doesn't mean I'm not going to do some one-sided things on the side... Keep reading and, uh, being cool.**

 **XOXO, Silvershadow**

 **Icecloud**

I'm really nervous about asking Toadstep out, but I know I have to do it at some point in time. I straighten the cute garland with its little red roses. _Red roses for love._ I slip into the green romper I picked out yesterday. _Green for a new beginning._ No boy has ever paid attention to me. Toadstep actually acts as if I'm a person - another sign that he might actually like me. And then I slip on my lucky pair of royal purple sandals. I've won every archery tournament in these sandals; maybe they could help me win a boy's heart as well.

I look myself up and down in the mirror, frowning at my pale legs. I peer at the alarm clock - I still have about an hour until classes start, so I dig out a bottle of bronzing lotion and smear it over my legs. I frown again. The bronzer doesn't look natural, and I don't want Toadstep to think I'm fake. I wipe it off onto a sheet. Cinderheart's going to be mad, but whatever.

"Where are you going, all dressed up? Has somebody _finally_ invited you somewhere?" Rosepetal asks. Rosepetal walks over to me with Blossomfall next to her. They must have picked the lock of the door that separates our two rooms. I roll my eyes inwardly, but meet their scornful glares. I can't let them get to me.

"I could ask the same for you," I retort, giving Blossomfall a quick once-over. She's wearing a shiny, navy blue skirt, a big hair bow that matches her skirt, and a white blouse. Blossomfall usually wears jeans or shorts, and never bows. I sniff the air - she's wearing perfume as well. What is she doing? My heart starts beating faster for some reason.

"She's asking my _brother_ to go to the Halloween dance with her," Rosepetal scoffs. "I don't know what people see in him - he's just a big goofball. _Bumblestripe_ , on the other hand," she trails off dreamily.

"Halloween dance?" I ask. My heart pounds. I can't let Blossomfall steal Toadstep. A wave of anger washes over me - is she doing this on _purpose?_ Plenty of boys would die to go with Blossomfall to a dance, while none of them even look at me. Blossomfall knows this all too well. Ever since our friendship soured, she's been trying to sabotage me at every chance. I clench my fists and picture Toadstep to calm myself down.

"Yeah," Blossomfall smirks. "And he's definitely going with _me_." Can she tell that I like him?

"Well, hope you guys have fun," I say, trying to control my voice. "And if you'll excuse me, I have to go now." I stalk out of the room, leaving the smug duo behind. _Don't let them have the satisfaction of upsetting you_ , I think, focusing on Toadstep, who is at the end of the hall.

"Excuse me, Icecloud," says Nightcloud from behind me. "I'd like to have a word with you about your essay." My heart sinks as she shuffles through a stack of papers before pulling out mine. I need to get to Toadstep, but I can't help feeling a bit curious about my grade. I peek at it nervously - a 92 percent! My brain does a little happy dance. This is the best grade I've gotten so far!

"I'm very satisfied with your work," Nightcloud continues. "Your writing has improved tenfold since your first assignment. Look out for grammar errors though." She hands the paper back to me. "Keep up the good work!" and then she walks down the hallway to her classroom.

I clutch the paper to my chest, basking in the warm glow of pride. Ferncloud, my mother, will be happy when she hears about it. But then I see Blossomfall smiling coyly at Toadstep and my heart sinks. I make my way to the water fountain and pretend to get a drink, keeping an eye on Blossomfall.

"- go to the dance with me?" asks Blossomfall, batting her eyelashes. Toadstep blinks and takes a step back.

"Well, uh, I would, Blossomfall, but I'm not going to the dance," he says, running a hand awkwardly through his hair. I'm not sure whether to be happy or sad about this. On the one hand, it means that he won't be with Blossomfall. On the other hand, it means that he probably won't accept my offer either.

"Why not?" Blossomfall cajoles. "It'll be fun…" There's a hint of a whine in her voice, and I curl my lip in exasperation. _If he doesn't want to go, he doesn't want to go. You don't need to push it._ Toadstep just shrugs and mumbles something I can't hear.

"Well, why don't we, like, go out or something?" Blossomfall bats her eyelashes again. This time, Toadstep shakes his head decisively.

"Listen, Blossomfall, you're really nice and all - " I snort. "but Foxleap and I promised that we wouldn't date yet. Of course, he's all over Hazeltail, but _I'm_ gonna keep my promise." Suddenly I'm glad that I didn't ask Toadstep out. People are starting to gather around them to see what the fuss is. I would be pretty embarrassed if that was me. But Blossomfall doesn't seem to care.

"But Toadstep…" says Blossomfall, tugging on his shirt. I clench my teeth as Toadstep's eyes darken ominously. _Just stop!_ I think. "That doesn't explain why you were talking with _her_ last night. In _your_ dorm." Her voice rises to a shrill note as she lays those amber eyes on me.

"What?!" I ask. Then, I remember. Toadstep had needed some help with his English essay. "Come _on_ , Blossomfall. I was just helping him with his essay," I scoff.

"Or were you helping him with something else?" Blossomfall snaps. I open my mouth to counter her insult, when Toadstep steps between us.

"Stop it!" he growls, drawing himself up to his full height. At 5 foot 8, with impressively hulking shoulders, he is quite intimidating. Blossomfall steps back, but I meet his furious gaze. "I'm not with Icecloud, Blossomfall. And I already told you, I'm not going to date yet. So please, if you will, I need to get to class." Blossomfall opens her mouth indignantly, but Rosepetal tugs on her arm to lead her away.

People snicker as Blossomfall hisses angrily, stomping down the hallway. I can't help but feel some satisfaction at seeing her finally put into place. I give silent thanks for my meeting with Nightcloud. If I'd actually asked Toadstep out, it would have been much more humiliating for me. I adjust my romper and sling my backpack over my shoulder. Just like Toadstep said, maybe it's not my time to date either.

No more chasing boys or drooling over them. Green, for a new beginning.

 **Foxleap**

I finish writing the math problem on the board and look at Graystripe for approval. He nods at me. "Good job, Foxleap," he says. "Now choose someone to do the next problem." I look around the room. Hazeltail shakes her head at me, so I choose…

"Toadstep," I say. He scowls and walks up to the board. Toadstep isn't very good at math, I'll admit, but I think he can tackle this one. Toadstep scowls at the board for a while, then writes down an answer. My heart clenches as I realize that it's completely off.

"No, that's not right," says Graystripe. He slides past Toadstep and begins instructing him. "Remember, it's just factoring quadratic equations again. I know this equation is a quartic, but substitute y in for x^2, and it'll be much easier." Toadstep looks puzzled.

"Can somebody help him?" asks Graystripe. Icewing raises her hand, walks up to the board, and solves the equation within thirty seconds. Graystripe nods his approval. "Do you understand now?" he inquires, cocking his head to one side in concern. Toadstep nods grudgingly and slinks back to his seat. He doesn't look at me.

Gosh, why was I so dumb? I could've picked anyone else, but I had to pick my best friend and humiliate him. I shake my head and look down at the polished, wooden desk.

"The homework for tonight is to finish the even-numbered problems on the worksheet I gave you. Class dismissed, but I'd like to talk to you for a second, Toadstep," says Graystripe. My heart beats faster. I'm pretty sure Toadstep is going to think all this was my idea of a prank. It wasn't, really! Was it? I shake my head. _I'm_ not even sure why I chose him.

I linger outside the door, barely noticing the way my belly growls. I'm not sure how Toadstep is going to respond. Finally, he steps out of the classroom.

"Let's go," he says gruffly, but he purposely takes huge steps, so I can't keep up.

"Toadstep, wait!" I cry, dashing after him. "I didn't mean to embarrass you, I really didn't."

"I know," Toadstep says, sounding strangely calm.

"What did Graystripe say?" I ask, relieved. Toadstep glares at me and I take a step back. He takes a step forward, and hisses angrily.

"He told me that I needed to come to him for extra help every Thursday! Do you know how _humiliating_ that was for me? And when Icewing solved it in, like, two seconds, do you know how awful that felt? I'm just dumb, okay! Why did you pick me when you know I'm not good at math?" he growls. I search myself for an answer, and honestly, I don't know.

"I-I… Maybe extra help would be good for you. I could come, too…." I say lamely. Toadstep's eyes darken.

"Please!" he snaps. "I know why you did that. You wanted to make yourself look smarter for that girl, Hazeltail. I suppose that now that you've got a _girlfriend_ , you're too busy to care about your friends' feelings. Alright, alright. I'm a freaking dumb jock. Call me all the shit you want. You happy?" I try to speak, but he cuts me off.

"Well, I'm keeping _my_ promise. I'll never give up my friends for a girl! But I can see that you don't feel the same way." I'm frozen in shock - I can't even register his words.

"You could've just picked Icewing, or Snowbird, or… or… any of the smart people, but you chose me to make yourself look better," he keeps going. I open my mouth to protest and feel a wave of hot anger wash over me. Oh, so it's all my fault now? I wasn't even trying to hurt him - he has no proof!

"So I'm the culprit? Why didn't you study or something? Then you might know how to do the problem! You never try at anything except for sports - you don't care! So why should you care if I ask you to do the problem?" I cry, then clap a hand over my mouth. For a moment, Toadstep looks like he's been slapped in the face, but he recovers quickly.

"Because sports are my only hope!" he almost shouts. "I just _can't_ do math, or anything else. It's too difficult for me, so I focus on sports. But at least I'm not all over a girl, especially not a girl like her!" I ball my hands into fists. Any remorse I felt about insulting him has left me.

"Don't you insult Hazeltail! That stupid deal we made in _sixth grade_ … I never should have made it with you - you're not even worth it!" I spit back. Not waiting for his response, I go on. "At least she's a better companion than you. At least she doesn't snark about other people the way you do. At least she actually tries!"

"Listen, Foxleap," and he sounds tired. "I wanted to make this work, and I never intended to go this far with it, but you just kept going at it and going at it... I'm not going to fight anymore, but I think it's for the best if we go our separate ways." He stalks off towards the cafeteria. I take several deep breaths. _Inhale._ Who cares about Toadstep? _Exhale._ He's not even worth my time -

"Foxleap?" asks Hazeltail. I whirl around in shock. _How long has she been here? Did she hear everything I said?_ She's holding a brown paper bag in her hands, and she tucks one strand of dark hair behind her ear. "I heard you and Toadstep talking," she continues, dropping the paper bag into my hands. I peek inside and see a BLT sandwich. I realize that we have five minutes of lunch left, and I perk up when I realize that Hazeltail has brought me lunch - and my favorite sandwich, no less.

"What did you hear?" I ask her, jolting back to reality and trying to push those gooey feelings to the back of my minds.

"Everything," she says. "Look, Foxleap, if you want to be friends with Toadstep, I just won't hang around you guys anymore. I totally get it." She takes a deep breath. "You _should_ always put your friends first; I mean, they've known you the longest." I shake my head.

"Toadstep isn't worth my time. That deal he was talking about? We made it in sixth grade. I had no way of knowing that I would meet a girl like you," I brush her dark hair back from her face. Hazeltail smiles bashfully, but her eyes flash uncertainly. "Don't worry," I say. "You're not hurting me at all. I like being around you." She giggles playfully, but then shakes her head.

"I like you too, Foxleap," she murmurs. "It's that… I don't want to see you and Toadstep hating each other. It's not natural."

 _It isn't?_

I'm still thinking about Hazeltail's words when I see Breezepelt walking towards me.

"Hey," he says, falling in step beside me. "I heard you and Toadstep aren't…" He trails off. I shake my head.

"I'm not… talking to him anymore," I say, ignoring the little twinge in my heart. Breezepelt nods uncertainly, and I find myself spilling out all the details of our fight. "Look, I really like Hazeltail. And I wasn't trying to insult him or show off or anything! I don't even know why I did it… I'm such an idiot," I confess.

"Well then why don't you tell him?" asks a voice from my other side. I jump and see Ivypool there. I shift uncomfortably. We haven't talked much since our breakup over the summer, when we decided things would be better if we were just friends. But now, Ivypool seems perfectly comfortable, especially when she pulls Breezepelt into an embrace, curling her thin fingers around his waist and leaning into him.

"Are you two - " then I break off, realizing the answer is pretty obvious. "Anyways," I say, switching back to the topic at hand. "I can't tell him because he won't believe me." My tone becomes hard and decisive. Ivypool and Breezepelt share a glance, and I try to ignore it.

"Well," says Ivypool tightly. "I gotta go to Math. See you," she says, and Breezepelt flicks her black-and-teal ponytail. Breezepelt looks at me, trying to search my expression, but I reveal nothing. I've got to be strong after this fight. I can live without Toadstep.


	6. Chapter 6: Berrynose's Idea

**Thankssss! You reviewers rock! XOXO, Silvershadow**

 **Berrynose**

Gosh, Poppyfrost or Honeyfern? They're both hot, sassy, and witty. I know Honeyfern's my girlfriend and all, but seriously? I don't think we're ready for all that serious commitment stuff. And Poppyfrost is just as pretty as her sister. Maybe even prettier. Wait… I can take both of them to the dance! I spot Mousewhisker, my brother, walking alongside the lockers. I want to tell him my idea. Isn't it brilliant?

"Hey Mouse!" I call. Several older students snicker.

"Don't call me that!" Mousewhisker hisses. I chuckle and shrug it off. He's always so serious, but I know he doesn't mind it when I tease him. "What do you want, Berrynose?" he asks.

"I need some advice on asking a few girlies to the dance," I say loftily.

"Why would you ask me," Mousewhisker asks, chuckling bitterly, "when I've been rejected by, like, every Thunder girl in existence?" I shrug. _Cuz you're my brother, dumbass?_ Then, his eyes widen.

"Wait - did you say a _few_ girls? You're asking more than one? Are you out of your mind?" Mouse is hissing at me again. I roll my eyes and wait for him to stop ranting. "You have a girlfriend," Mousewhisker continues, jabbing a finger at my chest. "You should go with your girlfriend. Seriously! Going with more than one girl - do you want to look like a player?"

"Come _on_ , Mouse." He scowls at me and taps his foot. "All this commitment is so _exhausting_. Why tie myself down to one hottie when I can have them all? It's a pretty good idea, and you know it." Mousewhisker looks unconvinced, but he knows better than to cross me.

"Alright, so who are you asking?" he asks, sounding a bit curious. I grin, and respond.

"Honeyfern, and her sister Poppyfrost," I reply. Mousewhisker looks exasperated.

"Berrynose, why did you have to go with Poppyfrost? I wanted to ask her out…. Why can't you just be satisfied with _one_ girlfriend?" I laugh, loudly and mirthfully. Mousewhisker looks somewhere between insulted and hopeful.

"You? And Poppyfrost? Why would she go with a geeky little Mouse who's the younger brother of the muscular and strong Berrynose? Really, even the geek girls have rejected you. Why not just go by yourself?" Mousewhisker's cheeks burn red with rage - no jealousy. Jealousy seems more like it.

"First of all, I might be geeky, but I'd actually care about her and consider her opinion. Unlike you," he says.

"Shut up! She might be listening! I don't want her to hear your… your… what's that word? The one that sounded like salamander?" I hate giving in to my _younger_ brother's knowledge, but as Berrynose once said, a great man will have to learn to tolerate the general populous.

"Slander," smirks Mousewhisker. "Anyways, I hope she's around, because it isn't slander when it's true. And as I was saying, you're only twelve seconds older than me, so don't get all high and mighty about it. Like I said before, I might not be all brawn and no brains, but I'd be a better fit for a girl because I'd listen to her and understand her, not just ask her to, like, compliment my muscles. So! Why would a girl choose a bleached-blonde, self-absorbed stuck-up who's the _twin_ brother of a hardworking, understanding person?"

"I told you I would kill you if you told anyone about my hair! And keep your voice down! I am in no way self-absorbed or whatever." Mousewhisker sighs, probably realizing how right I am, and then holds up a piece of mirror, no doubt left over from his geeky drama class.

"Wowww," I say, staring at my own reflection. "I've grown even more handsome!" And then I see Mousewhisker smirking at me.

"Not self-absorbed, eh?" My jaw drops as he saunters down the hallway, whistling a tuneless song.

 **Poppyfrost**

I've gotta find Berrynose. I want to get him to ask me out to the dance, because it's a guys-ask-girls thing. He's a bit ditzy and annoying, but he's cute and funny too. The only problem? His girlfriend is my sister. Still, I have a feeling he's getting tired of her. He talks to me way more than he talks to Honeyfern.

Suddenly, I crash into Mousewhisker. "Sorry, Mouse!" I say, ruffling his hair. Mousewhisker is one of my friends from Drama class. Berrynose says theatre is geeky, but I just love it. Sorry not sorry! Berrynose doesn't like Mousewhisker either, but I guess that's just because they're brothers.

"No problem," he says. "And - hey, I'd like it better if you didn't call me Mouse."

"Wait, really? But Berrynose said that you liked that, so I thought - " Oh gosh. This is so embarrassing. I've been calling him Mouse literally every day since sixth grade started, and he never liked it?

"Oh, it's alright. Nobody really listens to what I say, especially when it's Berrynose's word against mine," he sighs. There's a hint of resentment in his voice, and I get the feeling that this rivalry isn't just a sibling thing after all.

"It's alright, Mouse - I mean Mousewhisker. I'll listen to you. You can tell me everything, kay? Now, I gotta go - " Then Mousewhisker tugs on my arm.

"You know, Berrynose is planning to ask both you and your sister to the dance," he says.

"What?!" spits Honeyfern from behind us. We both jump. "What do you mean he's asking both of us?" she cries, glaring at me.

"I have no idea!" I say, and it's true. "Stop glaring at me like that, Honeyfern. I really don't know if this is true or not. I have nothing to do with his, uh, plans."

"It's true," Mousewhisker confirms. "He comes up to me, gloating and about how he's not ready to commit himself to dating, so he's going to ask two pretty girls - " he looks pointedly at us " to the dance to make himself look even better. " Honeyfern's seething, and my state isn't much better. Is he insane? What a player!

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see Berrynose, who has seemingly abandoned his usual lolling gait in favor of a clumsy, hand-waving sprint. He sees us, and pants, "There you are!" Honeyfern turns away from him, her caramel-colored braids slapping her cheek.

"Now, now, Honey, don't wound yourself here in front of me," he drawls. Mousewhisker snorts.

"What's all this about you asking both of us to the dance?" I demand. Berrynose looks taken aback.

"I thought you'd like the idea," he says softly, staring into my eyes. I blink, then look away.

"Are you kidding?" snaps Honeyfern. "You thought we'd like the idea? What are you, stupid? I thought I was your girlfriend. You- you- player!" she bursts out.

"Listen, both of you," commands Berrynose. "I want us to have fun. Why can't we all go together? It's not as if the Halloween dance is like getting married. Both of you are lots of fun. I don't want to hurt either one of you, so we can just all go together as friends!" Honeyfern huffs, blowing a few strands of hair out of her face, so Berrynose keeps going. "It's just like how people go in big groups of friends to prom and parties and dances. We can go together as friends, keep out of all the inevitable drama, and have lots of fun together. Whaddaya say?"

I'm impressed. Berrynose makes the prospect sound like lots of fun. Just going as friends and having a good time… That would be fun, wouldn't it. It would also be a good chance for Berrynose to notice how much _more_ fun I am than Honeyfern. What? Just saying! Honeyfern seems to be mulling it over as well.

"Well, that's okay with me," she says finally. "But no making moves on us. Just friends, right?" she asks, glancing pointedly at me. Berrynose shakes his head. "Just friends," he echoes.

"Alright, I guess I'm fine with it," I say, ignoring Honeyfern's suspicious glare. If I can just keep Honeyfern off my case, this will be a fun night.

 **Oooh. Berrynose just stole his brother's date! And he's going with two girls! Is this going to be fun, or will it backfire?**


	7. Chapter 7: Hollyleaf's Secret

**New chappie today! The Halloween dance is coming up - find out who's going with who.**

 **Mousewhisker**

Ugh! My stupid brother. I can't believe Poppyfrost and Honeyfern listened to him! Now here I am, dateless and alone. I might as well just bail out and not go to the dance if I can't find a date. Let's see… I take out my phone and look at the list of dance couples I've compiled. I'm not a stalker or anything; I just need to know which girls are available.

Dovewing and Tigerheart

Ivypool and Breezepelt

Hazeltail and Foxleap

Half Moon and Jayfeather

Honeyfern and Poppyfrost and Berrynose

Cinderheart and Lionblaze

Rosepetal and Bumblestripe

This leaves Hollyleaf, Blossomfall and Briarlight, I guess. Hollyleaf is pretty cool, I guess. But she seems too cool for boys sometimes. Maybe she's just shy? I don't know.

Blossomfall? She's head-over-heels obsessed with Toadstep, who doesn't really want anything to do with her.

What about Briarlight? We wouldn't be able to actually dance because of her wheelchair, but she could be fun, as a friend.

Still, I doubt any of them would want to go with me. And then what am I gonna do? Let Berrynose tease me for the rest of eternity about being forever alone?

Nope. No way. I'm finding a date for the dance no matter what. I'll show my stupid brother. 

**Hazeltail**

I'm so excited! Foxleap just asked me to go with him to the Halloween dance! I'm worried about him and Toadstep though. Seriously, they've been friends since kindergarten! They've gone through hell and back together. And this silly little fight tears them apart? No, I'm not going to let that happen. I know it's not really my business, but I really don't want to see their friendship fall apart.

"Hey Hollyleaf," I call across the bed.

"Wha- huh?" she asks, straightening up. "What is it?" She blows her raven-colored bangs out of her face.

"Who are you gonna ask to the dance? I heard Rosepetal saying that Mousewhisker was thinking about going with you," I say, winking. Hollyleaf rolls over onto her stomach so that she's facing me.

"I-I don't know," she stammers. "I'm not really into him." She traces one of the flowers on the down comforter with a dark grey finger nail.

"Then who are you going to go with?" I ask her, keeping my tone light. I don't want to hurt her feelings if she can't find a date. When Hollyleaf doesn't answer, I tell her, "Well, Thornclaw's still single, but he probably isn't going with anyone. He's too wrapped up in his 'duties' to think about girls. Really, Mousewhisker wouldn't be a bad choice. He's a bit awkward around girls, but I know he really wants a date to the dance."

"No, it's not that," says Hollyleaf. "I'm just not really interested in boys." I bristle. Why is she making these underhanded comments? Is she insulting me and Honeyfern for having boyfriends and wanting to be with them? I'm about to open my mouth to defend myself, when Hollyleaf keeps going.

"Listen," she continues, talking through clenched teeth. "Honeyfern? Can you come here?" Honeyfern puts down her iPhone and walks over. "I've got something to tell you." She closes her eyes, and I realize that this is not going to be a lighthearted gossip session about boys and dances. I'm scared - is something wrong? For a moment, I feel guilty for assuming that she was insulting me. Hollyleaf would never do that.

"Holly, you can tell us anything. Even if it's embarrassing to you, we'd rather sell our souls than tell your secret," says Honeyfern softly. I feel a rush of gratitude for her empathy - Honeyfern may sometimes be silly and boy-obessed, but she really is the best friend anybody could ask for.

"I-I- Thanks, guys," Hollyleaf says weakly. "But promise not to judge me for this, okay?" she asks. We nod, and I squeeze Hollyleaf's hand, giving her my support. "I just…" her voice quavers, and she takes a deep breath. "I've never really been into boys. It's just always been girls for me. And the one girl who always drew my eye was," she takes another breath. " _Ivypool_ ," she whispers, then bursts into tears.

 ****

 **Cinderheart**

Ivypool, Breezepelt, Lionblaze, and I are on a double date. I've never been on one before, and I now get that it's way more fun than just going on a date by yourself. It's nice to have a friend along to cover up for any awkward silences, and when Breezepelt and Lionblaze get to comparing video games, Ivypool and I can talk amongst ourselves as well.

Right now, however, Ivypool, Breezepelt, and Lionblaze, and I are playing would you rather.

"Would you rather eat your favorite food for the rest of your life or eat anything else but your favorite food for the rest of your life?" I ask.

"Favorite food," says Breezepelt, slapping the table.

"Favorite food," echoes Lionblaze.

"Anything else," says Ivypool. "Do you know how fat I'd be if I ate nutella crepes every day for the rest of my life?" I laugh.

"Not any fatter than you are now," I tease. Ivypool pretends to look mad, but then bursts out laughing as well.

"My turn," say Breezepelt, clearing his throat. "Would you rather…. pick a stranger's nose or have a stranger pick your nose?" Ivypool looks completely revolted.

"Uh… pick a stranger's nose, I guess?" I say. Lionblaze looks at me. "What? Wouldn't it be weird to have some random person's gross fingers up your nose?"

"She's got a point," says Ivypool. "I would rather pick a stranger's nose."

"You guys are weird," says Lionblaze, mystified. "I'd rather have a stranger pick my nose." Ivypool lets out a muffled _ewww_ and fake-gags.

"Okay," says Ivypool. "Would you rather go without wifi or…" she taps her finger against her chin, thinking. "never talk to any of your friends again?"

"Wifi," I say immediately.

"Wifi," Breezepelt agrees, pecking Ivypool on the cheek. She blushes furiously, but kisses him back, then takes a quick sip of his piña colada. Breezepelt opens his mouth to protest, but then just laughs.

"Wifi," says Lionblaze. "I'd die without my friends. And Cinderheart."

"What, am I not your friend?" I tease. Lionblaze grins a big, goofy grin.

"You're my _girlfriend,_ " he says, putting an arm around me. I lean into him, enjoying the warmth of his muscular arms. Trust Lionblaze to make my heart melt into a happy, gooey mess. Across from us, Ivypool is trying to rub butter into Breezepelt's hair, and I feel unaccountably happy - for Lionblaze, for my friends, and most of all, for myself. Everything is normal again.

 **Eh. Not my best chapter. This one was a bit rushed. Also, don't worry, real plot will start coming in soon, and not as much drama. But hey, getting to know the characters is fun, isn't it?**

 **The HollyXIvy thing is probably going to be one-sided because I already decided on IvyXBreeze. But hey, high school is all about one-sided everything - Friendships, love, etc.**

 **Hope you liked! Review, follow, fave, do what you gotta do!**

 **XOXO, Silvershadow**


	8. Chapter 8: Blossomfall's Story

**Thanks for all the reviews, feedback, etc. This is fun to write! Mwah! Love you all!**

 **XOXO,**

 **Silvershadow**

 **Blossomfall**

I lie on my bed, listening to Ed Sheeran's latest album. Toadstep had told me to download it, so that we could listen to the same songs while we did our homework together. I sigh. I thought we really had something, but I guess I was wrong.

It's silly to think of a guy like this when I probably don't even cross his mind. But Toadstep was different to me from any other boy I knew. Sure, guys have little crushes on me every now and then. But whenever I date them, they're always there because of my money, or my looks, or (back when I was popular) my popularity.

Toadstep - he listened to me. Not to the girly, stuck-up diva I pretended to be during the day. He listened to _me_ , a simple, depressed girl with nothing to her name but a lot of money and pretty eyes.

I always _pretended_ that I was the popular girl with her squad of loyal friends, pretended to be the sassy, flirty one who could put all the boys and girls in line because I knew that after my friendship with Ivypool broke down, I would never be anything like that again.

And the truth is, I knew that being the leader of a new group of girls would never be the same as being a follower in my old group. I knew it. But still, I went forward with my plan to find new friends, trying to rebuild a life that would never be rebuilt.

So I recruited Rosepetal, who really was a girly fashionista, and several of her similar friends from other neighborhoods. Most of them have no more personality than I have self-esteem, which is saying a lot. They all stick to me like moss does to a rock - it's not nearly the same as having real friends.

What I wouldn't give to have my old life back… but it's too late now. I called Ivypool some things I never should have, and she did the same. Now, none of my old friends talk to me.

I was so sad about it that I tormented them. I threatened to tell their secrets. Little did I know that Ivypool would tell mine. She got up in front of a crowd and spilled every sordid little secret to all the Thunder kids. So I did the same, and we never talked again. Even when high school began, I kept my "mean girl" attitude towards them. It was too painful to admit that I was friendless, alone, and unloved.

Now, they'll never want to talk to me again.

I throw my earphones to the floor in frustration and anger. Why did I have to go and mess things up? I need to talk to somebody. I need to now. I can feel my breaths coming, short and fast, and tears welling up in my eyes. _Anxiety attack_ , I remember my mother, Millie, telling me, as she rubbed the back of her bony, sensitive little eight-year-old. _You'll be fine._ That was the last time she really paid attention to me. This last thought is all I can take. Alone and unwanted, I let out an unearthly scream.

 _What are you doing?_ I ask myself. _These stupid breakdowns have to stop. Why should I feel sorry for myself when Briarlight is in a much worse condition?_ I stop panting. Who can I talk to? I need someone who can listen. Rosepetal? No way, she would never be able to offer the same advice a real friend would. Neither would any of her friends. Ivypool? She'd never listen to the girl who tormented her and her friends. Toadstep? …. It's worth a try. Can't we just be friends?

I pull on a black sweater, then walk briskly out of the dorm. Toadstep would be in the library at this time, I know.

 **Toadstep**

"Hey," I say to my acting partner, Pinenose. She nods back. "So…" This is going to be super awkward. We have to shoot the kissing scene for our mini-movie. I don't really _want_ to kiss Pinenose, but it's the second-to-last scene we have to shoot, and I'm sure that our film is going to be the best out of all the acting classes.

"You guys need to practice first," says our coach, Oakheart. "Like this - " Then, he grabs his girlfriend, Bluestar, and gives her a big kiss on the lips. Pinenose looks awkwardly over at me, her hand covering her mouth to disguise her smile. I'm slightly horrified, but also amused. Bluestar looks harassed, being kissed like that in front of a couple teenagers, but she lets Oakheart put his arms around her and relaxes again.

"Alright!" barks Oakheart. "Positions! We're not shooting yet, Mousewhisker!" he shouts at our cameraman, who sits back down. "Now," he tells me. "Put one hand on her waist, one on her shoulder. Yes- no- Like that! Yes! Now, Pinenose, put both your arms around his neck. Alright, you feel that? You get that position? Now kiss!"

Erm. This is awkward. I look at her for a moment, then give her a soft peck on the lips. We break apart, but Oakheart is shaking his head.

"No no no no no!" he cries. "It has to be romaaaantic! Do you need us to demonstrate again?"

"Uh, no, Oakheart," says Pinenose, trying not to laugh. "I think we're good."

"Then go again!" barks Oakheart. "I don't have all day! I have to go on a date with this lovely chica here," he says, pulling Bluestar even closer (is that possible?) and smooching her on the cheek.

We try a couple more kisses, each more awkward than the one before. Oakheart continues to shout commands, and I'm beginning to wonder how this is even allowed in the library when he finally deems the scene ready to be shot.

"Aaaaand, action!" he shouts at Mousewhisker, who signals that the camera is rolling.

"You came," whispers Pinenose softly. "I was getting ready to leave."

"I did it to save you," I say back. "You weren't the murderer after all, Helen."

"The police don't know that," she protests. "I have to run away," she says, tears streaming down her cheeks. I'm slightly awed at her ability to cry on command.

"No!" I cry, my voice thick with emotion. "Your daughter needs you. You're not going to abandon her now, are you?" Pinenose just stares at me.

"I must," she whispers. "You can raise her. Her father is dead, after all. And if she falls into the hands of the police -" I put a finger of her mouth.

"Okay," I whisper. "I will." We sit there in silence for a few moments. Then, I extend my hand to her. "May I have this first dance?"

"You may," she says, her voice shaking. I wipe the tears from her face with my thumb, then put my hands on her waist and shoulder, like Oakheart says. We waltz slowly. _1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3,_ I whisper to myself, trying not to step on Pinenose's feet.

"Now," whispers Oakheart. Pinenose puts her arms around my neck, and we kiss. I'm pretty much redder than a tomato, but I do it.

"And what do you think you're doing?" asks somebody from behind me. I break away from Pinenose and turn around.

"What?" I ask, "I'm just-" then the words drain away when I see Blossomfall standing behind me. Her eyes are bloodshot and her dark hair is messy.

"I know what you're doing," she growls. "I'm sorry I ever spent my time on you. I'm sorry that I wasted your time, okay? Just go ahead! Go make out with whoever you want, but I'm done with you. All I wanted was to talk because nobody really gets me. But the moment I find you, you're making out with her." Pinenose's amber eyes widen in shock.

"Not ready for a date," Blossomfall scoffs. "As far as I can see, you're perfectly ready, you just lied to me to get me away. Fine. I'm leaving, okay?" And she stomps out of the room, heaving with muffled sobs. Oakheart jumps up, but I put my hand out to stop him.

"I-I'm sorry," says Pinenose. "Should I get somebody to go talk to her…?" I shake my head.

"That's my job," I growl, then bolt out of the library.

 **BTW, Toadstep and Pinenose are NOT a thing. They just had to kiss because that was what was in their mini-movie script. Do it for the** **Vine** **movie!**

 **I've always felt kind of sorry for Blossomfall and Breezepelt and other neglected characters.**

 **Blossomfall may have been pretty bratty about Briarlight's injury, but she was very young at the time, and all young cats want attention. You know, have you ever seen your parents coddling a sibling because they're sick, and you get literally zero attention? You might come in with amazing grades, or maybe you won a sports game, or a competition, but your parents are all over your sibling. And you know it's wrong to think that way, but that's just how we work! We get jealous, even though we know that we wouldn't want to be the sick or injured one. Most people aren't born completely selfless and understanding. And that's Blossomfall's story.**

 **Breezepelt's got something similar going on. His father never loved him - he was just an accessory to prove that Crowfeather was loyal. Crowfeather never encouraged him when he fought well, or caught prey, or ran the fastest. Nightcloud channeled her own feelings of abandonment into anger at Crowfeather, raising Breezepelt to believe that he should listen to no one. Breezepelt always worked hard for his father's approval, but never gained it. This, combined with the arrogance his mother encouraged, led him to train in the Dark Forest. Remember in Outcast, when he and Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Lionpaw went traveling together? It must have been so painful for him to see Brambleclaw bolstering his young children at every turn when Crowfeather offered no support at all. The Dark Forest was his solution to the problem - there, he was noticed. When he discovered that Crowfeather had kits in Thunderclan, he was furious and he knew that Crowfeather would never love Nightcloud or him as much as he longed for Leafpool.**

 **This was for those of you who don't really get why I would have so much sympathy for these two characters.**

 **P.S. For those of you still doubting, much of Breezepelt's paragraph is paraphrased from** ** _The Ultimate Guide_** **by the Erins. (which I do not own). And isn't Blossomfall's situation very similar?**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **XOXO, Silvershadow.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Day Off

**Hazeltail**

It's been two days since Hollyleaf told us she was in love with Ivypool. She doesn't talk to us now - maybe she's afraid that we won't like her anymore, but Hollyleaf is still my best friend. It doesn't matter to me whether she likes a girl or a boy or whatever. Still, it's unnatural to see her this depressed. I voice my fears to Honeyfern.

"I don't know, Hazeltail," says Honeyfern, shaking her head. "Every time I try to talk to her, she doesn't let me get close. She jumps whenever I put a hand on her shoulder. I think she just needs time, but we should get everyone to talk to her." By everyone, I know she means all the girls in our group.

"Even Ivypool?" I ask. Honeyfern pauses, her cup of orange juice halfway to her mouth. Then, she shakes her head.

"No, we can't. Hollyleaf would get mad."

"What about me?" asks Hollyleaf dully. Her normally smooth, raven-colored bob is matted and messy, and her sparkling green eyes are dull.

"About Ivypool," I say nervously. "We just wanted you to know that it doesn't matter to us who you like or - "

"No," says Hollyleaf. "It's not that that's making me so skittish. I realized you guys would accept me, no matter who I love. Of course you guys are okay with it. We've been friends for nine years. But there's something I haven't told you yet."

My heart drops. Another secret?

 **Breezepelt**

Today, we get a day off to see our families. It's like this every month because most of us go to Camp Warriors during the summer, so we don't get to see our families for four weeks during the two-month summer break. So each month, we get a day off.

Me, I'm not too thrilled, but I'm hoping things will work out. You see, my whole family situation used to be a mess. My mom and dad didn't really love each other. My dad, Crowfeather, tried to run off with his old girlfriend, who was from Thunder, but she wasn't allowed to have a boyfriend, let alone run off to get married. So he came back, and to prove that he wasn't going to run off again, he married my mom, Nightcloud.

He never paid any attention to me, though - I was just an accessory, used to prove that he was going to be loyal.

I had some dark thoughts, and my mom encouraged me. She told me that dad hated me and that I didn't have to listen to anyone. I continued to try to impress dad - I got the best grades, scored the most points on the basketball team… but nothing helped.

So I joined a gang who called themselves the Dark. They welcomed me in, and one of the members, Hawkfrost, took me under his wing as if I were his son. They noticed me, and I began to gain myself a reputation.

That's when Ivypool comes into the story. Hawkfrost took her in as well. We talked a lot, me and Ivypool. She was jealous of her sister, Dovewing, who got tons of attention because she went on a journey to save the lake. I promised her that I didn't think Dovewing was any better than she was, and she told me to give Crowfeather a second chance.

I didn't believe her at first. I still wanted to inflict pain on my father, and all the people who had teased me about my dad's infidelity.

Then, Ivypool found out what they were planning. They wanted to destroy the neighborhoods and have revenge on the people who had made their lives painful. And I wanted that too.

But in the midst of the battle, Ivypool dragged me away from another Wind kid. She said she wouldn't let me kill anybody from any of the neighborhoods, and that she would kill me if I did. And she meant it too, scraping her knife blade against my throat. So I ran, ran away from the girl I loved. A cowardly move, yes, but I didn't want to fight her.

After the raid, I went back, but I was watched like a prisoner. Crowfeather still refused to lay his eyes on me. I'm sure he hated me even more. But when a mountain lion invaded our neighborhoods, I helped the other former Dark kids in fighting it. I don't know why. Maybe I was reminded of Ivypool's bravery, almost sacrificing herself for the neighborhoods. Somehow, all of us felt that we needed to prove ourselves all over again.

Crowfeather explained to me later that he never knew his father, Deadfoot. He didn't know how to take care of me, and mom's anger at him estranged us even more. Things have improved since then - Crowfeather is still awkward around me, and people still whisper about where my loyalties truly lie, but I could be one of the Dark, sleeping in alleyways and gnawing on bones from trash cans, if it weren't for Ivypool.

To this day, I can't thank Ivypool enough for threatening to kill me. It sounds weird, I know, but is it really so strange that I love her?

"Hey," says Ivypool, coming up from behind me. Her hair is tied up in a messy ponytail. "Breezepelt, are you alright?" I shake myself.

"Yeah, fine," I say. "Just remembering the big raid, and being part of the Dark." Instantly, her eyes darken - with thought? anger? I don't know.

"That was a tough time," she murmurs, her hand grazing mine. "But we both got out of it alright. Most of the people who met with them are alive," she says. We bow our heads, remembering Applefur, the brave girl from Shadow, who was killed when she betrayed the Dark, and Beetlewhisker, the Riverclan boy whose decision to leave the Dark cost him his life.

"Beetlewhisker… He'll lie in a muddy ditch forever," I sigh. Ivypool glances at me, then looks down again. Her eyes are bright with tears, so I put my arm around her. _I'm still here for you._

"But everything's back to normal now," Ivypool continues. She sounds a bit uncertain, looking over at me and then at Crowfeather's car, which is waiting in the parking lot. She knows that things are still rough at my home.

"Anyways, are you coming to my house tonight?" she asks. I gulp and nod. I'm meeting Ivypool's parents tonight.

"Should I, like, wear something fancy?" I ask. I have no idea how this works…

"No, silly!" Ivypool nudges me affectionately. "Just be yourself. Don't be weird, and don't bring anybody else, because my parents are only expecting you. Are we going to meet your parents some time?"

"Maybe," I say. "They don't really care whether I have a girlfriend or not." Ivypool shrugs, and we sit in silence until Crowfeather honks his horn.

"It looks like you gotta go. Bye, Breezepelt. See ya tonight," she says, then kisses me on the cheek. I get up, ruffling her hair. She giggles, and all our memories of the Dark fade with the autumn breeze.

There's nothing left of them but bad memories.

 **Blossomfall**

I'm still in shock. Toadstep? And a Shadow girl? He tried to tell me she was his acting partner. Huh! If she were _only_ his acting partner, why would he put a kissing scene in his little movie? Whatever, I'm done with him. I guess I'll just stay single for a while yet.

"Hey, Dark girl," sneers a kid as I pass by the elementary school, pushing Briarlight's wheelchair. More people join in the jeering, throwing food at my back. I turn my back on them - this happens every time I pass the elementary school. _We were tricked!_ I want to scream, but I know it'll be no use. Those mouse-brains…. I clench my fists.

"Don't listen to them," Briarlight whispers. "You're a better person than any of them are." I pick up my speed, hoping she's right.

"What's wrong with you?" snarls a voice from behind me. I press on the brake a little too fast, and Briarlight gasps. I turn around and see - _Ivypool._ For a moment, I'm scared that she's talking to me, but I see that she's at the fence of the elementary school. She looks quite intimidating, but unfortunately, the kids continue to laugh and tease.

"You don't understand how much danger - " she begins to launch into a tirade, but I take the risk and pull her away.

"Ivypool, just ignore them. If you get mad, they'll just tease you even more." She struggles against my grip, then wilts when she sees who I am.

"Oh. Uh, hey, Blossomfall," she says quietly, looking around, as if for an escape route. Then, she notices Briarlight and walks by her side, talking to her.

"Hey B," she says. _B?_ I wonder. _How close are they?_ "How are the legs?" Normally, Briarlight gets mad when somebody asks her about her injury, but she just smiles up at Ivypool.

"Oh, they're better," she responds. "I'm getting much better at using the crutches, but I was just so tired today, so I switched back to the wheelchair." Ivypool nods, and the two exchange more friendly words. I feel left out - I was hoping to have a talk with Ivypool, but she's just shutting me out.

"Where's Dovewing?" I ask timidly. Ivypool glances at me, then motions towards the Shadow neighborhood.

"With Tigerheart," she says gruffly. "Well, I gotta go. See you," and then she trots away.

"She misses you, you know," says Briarlight softly, turning around to look me directly in the eyes. "And she's one of the few people who really understand what it was like, getting tricked by the Dark." I duck my head. I don't want to talk about it.

"Well if she misses me, she could just say so. Because it doesn't look like it," I reply, ignoring Briarlight's surprised look. "Come on, let's go home."

 **Whoo! Chapter 9 already? Gosh. Next chapter will be Hollyleaf's new secret, Ivypool's feelings about Blossomfall, Breezepelt meeting Ivypool's parents, and Miss Heathertail will have a shining moment.**


	10. Chapter 10: Another Secret?

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm going to start a new story soon, so keep your eyes open!**

 **Honeyfern**

"Come on, girls, eat your chicken," my mom says. Poppyfrost, Cinderheart, and I glance at our plates.

"Come on, girls, eat your chicken," my mom says. Poppyfrost, Cinderheart, and I glance at our plates.

Poppyfrost picks up a drumstick, looks at it, then reluctantly takes a bite. Cinderheart follows suit. Still, our

minds are buzzing with Hollyleaf's story...

"What do you mean, something more serious?" I ask. The rest of our group nods in agreement, shifting

uncomfortably. Hollyleaf hangs her head.

"Look at this," she murmurs, handing a DVD case over. I slip it into Cinderheart's portable DVD player, afraid

of what I will see. A pair of lips appears on the screen. Suddenly, they begin moving.

"Hello, Hollyleaf. Nice to see that you're alright," says the voice, not sounding nice at all. "So, you might be

wondering who I am. I'll give you a hint - you tried to kill me. Thought you did it, didn't you? Ha. Tough. I'm

coming back for you, and your family. If you don't leave in two days, your whole family will be gone. Your

mother first - including her unborn children. Yesssss," the voice continues, taking a breath. I faintly recall

Gollum from the Lord of the Rings, and I shiver. "I know everything. I've been waiting for this, Hollyleaf. Now,

let's see, just how brave are you?"

The screen blacks out.

"What the hell was that?" asks Cinderheart. "Who did you - " she tries to say kill, but the word doesn't come

out.

"It sounded like an older man," says Ivypool, shuddering. Poppyfrost nods in agreement.

"It was Ashfur," Hollyleaf says, spitting out the name like it's poison. "He never got over the fact that my mom

chose Brambleclaw over him. He tried to kill us once, so I tried to kill him. I-I- thought he was gone, but... I

was wrong."

"What are you going to do about it?" demands Breezepelt. "Are you going to tell Lionblaze and Jayfeather?"

"You're not really thinking of running away, are you?" wails Dovewing. "What would we do without you?"

"This isn't about you!" Hazeltail hisses. "It's about protecting her family!"

"She might have to!" says Foxleap, standing by his girlfriend's side.

"Stop! Stop!" shouts Hollyleaf. We fall silent, turning to look at her. "I'm going to run away. And yes, I'm telling

Lionblaze and Jayfeather, but not until right before I leave. I'll slip a note to Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and

Sandstorm. That way, they won't be prepared to stop me. And if anyone says a word to them..." she glares

mutinously around at us.

"We won't tell," I say. "But stay safe, Hollyleaf." My lip trembles. I never thought we'd leave each other like

this. And all this time, we thought Ashfur was dead...

"If he comes for you," says Berrynose seriously, all his arrogance gone, "just give us a call. We're right beside

you, Hollyleaf," I lean into him, proud of his offer.

Everybody else nods, even Breezepelt and Tigerheart and Foxleap, who aren't really friends with Hollyleaf.

This disaster has solidified our bonds as friends. I shiver. We're going to need those bonds if something

happens.

"I'm leaving tonight," Hollyleaf announces. "If anybody asks where I am, just say that you don't know."

Overcome with emotion, Dovewing leaps at her, wrapping her arms around Hollyleaf. Once she lets go,

Icecloud and Cinderheart take Dovewing's place. Everyone, even the boys, take turns hugging Hollyleaf.

"Stay safe," whispers Foxleap. Everybody echoes his words.

"We'll miss you," says Breezepelt gruffly. He and Hollyleaf haven't always gotten along, but I'm glad they've

put their differences aside now.

"Best friends forever?" I ask sadly, holding out a pinky. A shadow of a smile appears on Hollyleaf's face, and

she shakes my pinky, her grip firm.

"Even in Starclan," she says.

"Bye," Cinderheart says one last time. Hollyleaf slips out of the room. We hear her feet on the stairs. The door

creaks open, then she's gone.

Ding-dong. The sound of the doorbell jolts me out of my thoughts. Poppyfrost gets up and turns on the

intercom.

"Who's there?" she calls.

"It's us," says Lionblaze. I pull the door open, and Cinderheart gets up.

"Uh, Miss Sorreltail?" he asks. "Can we borrow the girls for a sec?" My mom nods from where she's sitting

and continues to crochet her scarf.

I wipe my greasy hands on my jeans and step outside.

"What is it?" I ask, already knowing that their question will be about Hollyleaf.

"Did you know about Hollyleaf?" Jayfeather demands, his voice sharper than a knife. Cinderheart backs

away, but Poppyfrost answers for her.

"Yes," she says softly. "She told us we couldn't tell you anything. It seemed fair to do what she asked, right

when she was about to leave," she adds.

"Of course she did," Jayfeather mutters angrily, but I can see that he's pretty sad. "Nobody can ever stop her

when it comes down to protecting her loved ones." Lionblaze nods.

"But you guys," I say, wanting to voice the one fear that has been nagging me ever since Hollyleaf's

announcement. "What if Ashfur's just doing it to lure Hollyleaf into a trap? What if he's still gonna - " I stop

before the word kill. " go after you guys?" My sisters gasp, but I keep my eyes fixed on Jayfeather and

Lionblaze.

After what seems like an eternity Jayfeather speaks.

"Well, since Hollyleaf was the one who killed him, she would be a target... I don't know if Ashfur has the guts

to kill, but I guess we'll find out," he says. His grim words fall onto the pavement like heavy slabs of stone, a

weight we will have to carry until we find Ashfur.

And I think it's in that moment that we realize that the only way to stop this is to kill Ashfur for once and for all.

 **Ivypool**

"Are we meeting your boyfriends tonight?" asks Whitewing, my mom, as we set the table.

"Yes, mom," says Dovewing tiredly. She's painting her nails baby blue. I stare at my own chipped, maroon

nails and grin ruefully. These will have to do for tonight.

nails and grin ruefully. These will have to do for tonight.

"I'm going up to the roof," I announce. There's too much on my mind right now. Blossomfall, Hollyleaf, the

Dark ... I need to think for a while.

"Can I come too?" Dovewing asks, blowing on her nails. I hesitate, and then nod. I need somebody to spill all

my thoughts to. We climb the ladder up through my loft, and then up onto the roof. I rest my head back on the

shingles, while Dovewing picks her way cautiously across the roof, using the chimney as a support.

"So... what's on your mind?" she asks. I almost laugh - Dovewing knows me too well.

"A lot of things," I say. I gather my thoughts, staring out in the distance. Hollyleaf, where are you now?

"Starting with Hollyleaf. I'm worried about her. Not a lot of fourteen-year-old boarding-school kids can survive

on their own. And what about Bramblestar and his family? Sandstorm's getting old, and Squirrelflight is

pregnant again... Jayfeather is blind... they're an easy target for Ashfur." Dovewing sighs and puts her head

on my shoulder.

"Matters are out of our hands now," she says. "They've put extra security on Bramblestar's house - Lionblaze

said so - and there are guards everywhere. We just have to put up a prayer for Hollyleaf. Starclan will protect

her."

I open my mouth to protest, but then I mull over her words. Maybe she's right... Hollyleaf, the crafty, steady

politician who can always talk her way out of any bad situation... surely she'd be able to survive on the run?

And besides, there were the Sun Trail and Rushing Water neighborhoods nearby. Of course they'd take in a

girl on the run from a murderer. Besides, Ashfur wouldn't know where to find her if she went there. My sister's

faith and the autumn breeze begin to calm my nerves.

"Another thing - It's about Blossomfall." Dovewing sits up, her eyes blazing. She was there when Blossomfall

revealed that I was part of the Dark. I only told Blossomfall's secrets on accident - I was just talking with

Icecloud, and I accidentally told her that we had both been part of the Dark... Dovewing was one of the few

who stood by my side during that time. She's still a bit overprotective when people mention it.

"What is it?" asks Dovewing, her eyes guarded.

"She didn't shove me, or call me emo, or a nerd or anything today. She actually got me away from the stupid

elementary schoolers who tease us. I don't know if I've been wrong about her or what..." I confess.

"Well, it was nice of her to do that," says Dovewing curtly. I can tell that she doesn't believe me. "But I don't

know, Ivypool. The kinds of things she said about you, about how she had reformed and you were still a

traitor... I don't know if that can be excusable. I think you should wait a while." I nod.

Part of me wants to run to Blossomfall's house and have a heart-to-heart, but what if it's just our "Dark

connections" that united us in the one moment? She and her posse are always causing trouble with me -

what could make things change? I lean back on the shingles and close my eyes. Dovewing puts her head

next to mine, and I realize with a pang that it's been a long time since we really talked. Why can't it be like this

all the time?

 **Heathertail**

I walk with Furzepelt to her house, and we say our goodbyes. Furzepelt's going with Weaselfur to the

Halloween dance. If you want my opinion on that, I think she's made a bad decision. Weaselfur is just like his

name - he's a sly little weasel. He's one of those people who dates around. I mean, he's literally dated every

girl in his grade, and now he's asking freshmen out. I guess I just have to hope that he doesn't break my

friend's heart.

Furzepelt's head over heels in love with him, though, and she's convinced that he feels the same. I just can't

Furzepelt's head over heels in love with him, though, and she's convinced that he feels the same. I just can't

talk sense into her now - she doesn't get that he's not a good person for a first date.

Now Lionblaze, on the other hand. There's a real guy for you. He's funny, strong, and kind. And he doesn't

cheat or dump girls after two days. I'm surprised he didn't ask me to the Halloween dance. Instead, he asked

that girl Cinderheart. He must feel bad for her, because her little brother, Molepaw, died of whooping cough

this last summer. Why else?

I stroll through the Wind neighborhood, passing Breezepelt's house. Breezepelt's my second choice for the

Halloween dance - not the kindest guy out there, but he's goofy and he can really make a girl laugh. There he

is! I cock my head at him and wave. He nods, but he's too busy on his phone.

"So, I'll be there in 5, okay? I'm not late? Oh, thank Starclan. Okay, bye. Love you. Yes. Yes. Bye!" he says.

He's probably calling his mom, Nightcloud. Nightcloud lives on the other side of Wind, now that she's

divorced Crowfeather.

"Was that your mom?" I ask him.

"No," he says tersely. "Sorry Heathertail, I don't have time to talk. I gotta go."

"Where?" I ask. If he's not going to Nightcloud's house... maybe a friend's party?

"To Ivypool's," he says, his voice gruff. "I'm going to meet her parents." Confused, I stare at him, silently

asking for an explanation, but he looks away and starts locking the door to Crowfeather's house. Then, the

meaning of his words dawn on me.

"You're dating her?" I ask, trying to keep my voice calm and measured. He nods, a blush creeping up his

neck. I huff and turn around. "Why her, of all people?" He shrugs.

"She's nice, and really smart, and she helped me with my parents' divorce and our, um, family problems,"

says Breezepelt. He's blushing furiously right now. "Listen, Heather, I gotta go."

"Don't call me that," I snap. He looks up, shocked. "Fine, go ahead and meet your personal therapist. I was

here this entire time, and you never even said a word to me. Oh wait, it's because you were both part of a

gang. So you had your little gang connections."

"That's it! I've had enough of your manipulation," snarls Breezepelt, slamming a fist onto the porch swing.

"Stop trying to use me to make Lionblaze jealous, and leave me and Ivypool in peace! And don't you dare

spread rumors about us," he says, hissing at my face. "I don't want to hurt you, Heathertail, but I can

blackmail you like nobody's business if you even say a word about either of us." I step back, searching for a

biting response, but he's already gone.

I blink back tears and continue along the winding road, down to my own house. There, I see a figure waiting

at my house. I sigh - I'm in no state to talk to anybody. Wait... Harespring?

"Hey Heathertail, are you okay?" he asks gently, putting a hand over mine. I pull away.

"I'm fine," I whisper, glad for the attention.

"I was just wondering," he says. "Would you like to go with me to the dance?" I'm ready to keel over in shock.

Me? And Harespring? I think about it for a moment. Harespring is nice, but I always thought of him as a close

friend, not really a boyfriend or a date. Still, how bad could it be? Just one dance...

"Sure, Harespring!" I say, and his face lights up like a decorated Christmas tree.

"Hey- Hey Emberfoot! Get back here! She said yes! You owe me twenty dollars!" he shouts, running away.

And then to me, "Gottagobye!" he cries, giving a little wave. I stand there, slack-jawed, for what seems like an

And then to me, "Gottagobye!" he cries, giving a little wave. I stand there, slack-jawed, for what seems like an

eternity. He did this for money?

If I were a meaner person, I would plan an elaborate prank to humiliate Harespring and get him back. But all I

do is sit down on the porch and put my head in my hands. No, this year is not off to a great start.

 **Poor Heathertail... Maybe Harespring will have a change of heart?**


End file.
